


Uno

by manganeko96



Category: Free!
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, Swim Team, actual swim meet culture, actual swimmeet culture, gender not specified reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manganeko96/pseuds/manganeko96
Summary: An Uno game gets intense.Rin x Reader





	Uno

Patting your hair dry, you glance down at your arm to see when your next event is.

“The 150 breaststroke isn’t until 3:00… I still have a couple hours,” you mutter to yourself. Leaving the locker room, you enter a hallway where a couple swimmers from other schools lounge, staring at their phones.

‘Damn, I was hoping to find someone who wanted to play,’ you think, thumbing the well-loved deck of waterproof cards.

A flash of burgundy hair catches your attention. What swimmer would bother to dye their hair?

It’s a boy. A very attractive boy, staring out the window. His eyes flash red. You’re kind of scared.

“Are you done staring?” the boy asks.

“Are those natural?” you blurt.

“Are what natural?” he asks, with a confused look.

“You know,” you respond gesturing to your own hair and eyes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he answers, smirking.

“Whatever, forget I asked.” You turn away, trying to hide your blush. Of course you would make an idiot out of yourself.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to offend you. No one has asked me before,” he shrugged.

“Really? No one?” you ask, unable to hide your look of surprise.

“No one,” he responds. “Guess it’s pretty normal where I go to school.”

You look at his uniform jacket. It’s a Samezuka jacket, a swimming powerhouse.

“Dammit, I’m fraternizing with the enemy!”

“You really think your no name school poses a threat?” he taunts. His eyes flash in the early afternoon sun, baiting you. You know you shouldn’t rise to the challenge, but something about his smug face and strangely pointed teeth compel you to prove him wrong.

“Maybe not in swimming, but how about a classic game of cards?” you challenge, showing him the deck of cards.

He squints at the cards. “Uno? Really? You want to challenge me to an Uno game?” he laughs.

“Of course, unless you can’t handle it,” you taunt, waving the cards in his face. He grabs your wrist and flashes a shark-like grin.

“Oh, you’re on!” He responds, leading you to another part of the hall

\---

“So, why don’t you have your events written on your arm?” you ask, studying your hand.

“What do you mean? Why would I do that?” he questions.

“I thought almost all swimmers did that. I’ve been doing it since middle school!” You place down a card, hoping the color stays green.

“No, that must just be a weird thing your backwater school does,” he teases, laying down his own card. Damn, he changed the color to yellow. Wait! It’s a three! You take vengence by changing the color to red.

“Shit! I just changed the color!” he cries out. You hide your smirk behind your hand. He’s kind of cute when he’s flustered.

So, what’s your name, Samezuka boy?” you ask coyly.

“Matsuoka Rin. What about you, hmm?” he asks, glancing up at you.

“Maybe I’ll tell you… if you beat me,” you answer.

“But I already told you my name!” Rin pouts. You giggle, playing another card.

“That’s your own fault,” you smirk. Rin groans, running a hand through his hair.

“Fine, let’s up the ante. Whoever loses has to do whatever the winner wants until the next event,” Rin proposes.

“Deal. I have another two hours until my 150 breaststroke.”

“I have about the same amount of time until my fly event.” Rin extends his hand and you take it, shaking it. The two of you return to your game with a renewed competitiveness.

\---

“Uno!” you cheer. “Ha! I hope you’re ready to lose!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Rin responds, flashing another grin. “Draw 4!”

You stare at the card, willing it to change into anything else. “NO WAY!!” you cry out in anguish. Your hopes of winning, dashed by the evil Draw 4 card. You glare at Rin, who is laughing.

“Your face!” he sputters between fits of laughter. “You look so offended! It’s hilarious!”

Seething in anger, you turn to face the other wall, refusing to even look at him.

“Aw, come on. You upset cause I didn’t let you win?”

“Hmph, maybe,” you pout. You peek over your shoulder and spy him standing up with a sigh, his eyes closed. Seizing your chance, you leap into action, slamming your palms on the wall like you saw in manga.

“No, you aren’t allowed to leave just yet,” you scold.

“Well, aren’t you forward?” Rin remarks, leaning closer.

Your actions catch up to you, and you realize the compromising position the two of you are in. Determined not to show weakness, you stare back at him defiantly. “You gotta a problem with that?”

“Oh, I like someone who isn’t afraid of competition,” he purrs, closing the gap between you. Before you realize it, his lips are on yours. The kiss isn’t like anything you read about. There are no sparks, but fire instead. You find yourself responding with an equal fervor.

His lips are surprisingly soft, and his body is warm. As you push him against the wall, you reach for his jacket zipper and easily expose his sculpted chest.

Rin removes your warmup jacket as well, his arms pulling you closer. You glide your hands over his defined muscles, teasing him slightly. Rin responds by running his hands over your exposed back. Shuddering, you attempt to catch him off guard by sneaking your tongue into the kiss.

Rin takes it in stride, easily slipping his own in. Soon, you go beyond kissing as your bodies press against each other, desperate for contact. You run your hands through his chair, stiff from the chlorine. You feel his hands caress your own slightly damp hair before sliding back down to your neck and under your swimsuit straps. You taste the chlorine on his lips and smell the chlorine on his skin, common for any swimmer, yet with Rin, it was some sort of intoxicating scent. You are thankful that no one else is around to interrupt this moment of bliss.

Rin pulls back, cheeks flushed, as you gasp for breath.

“You taste like swimming,” he whispers, running his fingers through your hair once more.

You can’t help but laugh, leaning your head against his chest. “You dork, is that really the first thing that came to mind?”

“Hey!” he protested, blushing redder.

“It’s not a bad thing,” you assure him. “I think it’s cute.”

Rin turns away, trying and failing to hide his growing blush. “Shouldn’t we finish the game?”

You look down at the cards. “I guess. You may have gotten me before, but I’m still going to win!”

“In your dreams, maybe,” Rin shoots back, grinning.

“Rin! There you are!” You turn and see a short boy with grey hair running towards Rin. “Your event starts in five minutes! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Before you can say anything, the other boy is pulling Rin up and dragging him down the hall.

You turn to leave as well, but a shout stops you.

“Wait!” Rin calls out, still slightly flushed from before. “What’s your name?”

You turn to face him, pausing a moment. “My name…”

_ Mada kono sekai wa  boku wo kainarashitetai mitai da   _

_ nozomi doori ii darou  utsukushiku mogaku yo-  _

“... Wouldn’t you like to know?” You turn around and strut down the hall, head held high. You don’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone wants another chapter, things can get spicy. This is my first time writing anything like this, so enjoy the sin.  
> Yes, I made a Your Name meme.


End file.
